


Почти шестнадцать

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Жертвоприношение.





	Почти шестнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> human!пиньята

Вплетённые в волосы матери перья покачиваются и шелестят. Скорлупа Луны трескается, сочась желтизной: пятно на руку, пятно на покрывало, прохладное прикосновение к щеке, как поцелуй, брызги на тёмные лица людей вокруг, на мощную корявую ветвь старого древа. Мать смотрит Хиахин в глаза.  
— Будь сильной.  
Джунгли шепчут, чернеют, поскрипывают. Духи предков поднимаются из палой листвы. Ветер поёт давно ушедшими голосами песни об охоте и свадьбах, эхом хохочет и плачет. Воздух пахнет мокрой корой и гниющими фруктами. Слишком много звуков, слишком густы запахи, слишком яркоцветна ночь: мир показывает Хиахин, что она теряет. Не позволяя себе сожаления, которое — чувствует ли она? — похоже на чешущийся укус насекомого, Хиахин вступает в освещённый факелами круг.  
Барабаны за ним начинают свой торжественный грохот.  
Верёвка из перекрученных лиан плотно сжимает запястья. Мать отходит, наклоняется, поднимая с земли длинную полу покрывала. Бамбуковая шероховатая тяжесть спадает с Хиахин. Её обнажённое тело, натёртое ореховым маслом, не пробуждает в подходящих к ней мужчинах ни щепотки чувств. Вот оно, думает Хиахин — их взгляд насквозь, как будто меня уже нет, как будто я дым от костра или воздух. Мужчины видят лишь веревку, которую надо перекинуть через ветвь, что и делают. Кто-то забирается на дерево, где пропускает через верёвочные кольца пока ещё свободный узел, и бросает свободный конец обратно. Босым ногам Хиахин холодно от свежей росы. Он думает ещё о том, что лотосы на реке распустятся без неё: уже взрослая для игр на мелководье, она и без того оставила бы плетение венков для детей. Но лотосы — цветок ухаживаний. Шестнадцатое лето было бы для них подходящим.  
— Исполнением воли Великого, — нараспев тянут люди. — И голоса его…  
Однако всё, что говорят людям жрецы — неизбежность.  
Рот матери, беззубое пятно черноты, — рот верховной жрицы — искажается постыдной женской слабостью. Мужчины разом тянут за верёвку. И Хиахин взлетает в небо, затягивая узел своим весом — свободная от тяжести сырой земли и глины, оплачивая это страшной резью в запястьях. Она не закрывает глаза. Тугая обезьянья кожа барабанов вибрирует и гудит. Прекрасная ночь полнолуния.  
Пора, подношение.  
Ударами острых палок смеющиеся дети племени полосуют её тело кровавыми ранами. Хиахин отдаёт последний вдох небу, с которого улыбается Луна. Совсем не больно, врала бы она снова и снова. Не плачь, мама.  
Пусть племя с её помощью живёт долго и здравствует.


End file.
